Mixturing Moves
by SonicRamon5682
Summary: This is about a Dragonite who wanted her revenge on Ho-oh. Although, she will tag along with some friends and take down some evils... This fan-story will include all the Pokemon and the Megas. If a Pokemon wants to mega evolve(custom, not from the game), they must say, "Mega Evolve" while holding their Mega Stone. Their is a 1% chance of finding a Mega Stone and a Mixturing Object.
1. 1

_**Mixturing Moves**_

**Episode 1: The Dragonite who wanted her Revenge.**

* * *

"It has been ages, since the Mixturing Objects exist...Mixturing Objects are objects that let a Pokemon learn a Move that combines with other moves, even the ones that a Pokemon can't learn such as Aqua Jet and Volt Tackle combine and it makes 'Volt Jet' an Electric/Water Move...Since 400 years ago, Mixturing objects were everywhere. All Pokemon, different kinds of them, use this object for fun and happiness...Until one day, when a Aegislash name Yuki, use it for power, it not only harm others but it harm the world...Ho-oh, the sacred tower Legendary, was not amuse by this and have to punish Yuki. After punishing him, Ho-oh felt odd and had a headache...Mewtwo, the most powerful Legendary, came over to the Sphere Tower and use his Psychic powers to separate the Mixturing Objects, hoping that he destroy them...Ho-oh was depress and attack Mewtwo without even a sign. Now...things have change...really change..."

The voice fades away.

{Location: The Crater Grassland. Date: 2/19/94}

In the grassland, every Dragonite were against each other. One of them punch each other with Thunder Punch, one of them use Dragon Rush, and the rest uses other moves. In the background, a Dragonite running with a Garchomp which its holding a baby Dratini.

Dragonite(male): We don't have much time!

Garchomp(female): *Looks at the baby Dratini and then, looks at the Dragonite* Alright.

The Dragonite and the Garchomp runs quickly toward a center that looks like a giant tree with a "Reshiram" as its statue.

Dragonite: Lay the baby here.

Garchomp: *Nods*

Suddenly, Ho-oh appears out of nowhere and attack the Dragonite and the Garchomp. They both dodge its attack.

Dragonite: Oh no. Not now. *Looks at the baby Dratini in a worry look* Maza! Protect Iris at all cost. Take her to another safe place.

Maza(Garchomp): But my King~

Dragonite: I said do it! *Fist is in flames*

Maza looks at the Dratini and nods at the Dragonite and runs away with the baby Dratini.

Dragonite: Alright Ho-oh you corrupted beast! *Cracks his fist as Ho-oh brings out his scream*

The Dragonite charges at Ho-oh with Fire Punch. Ho-oh dodge it and use Ancient Power on the Dragonite. The Dragonite was hit but he was still full of energy. The Dragonite screams and charge at Ho-oh with Aqua Tail. He miss and ends up hitting the tree.

Dragonite: Ahh! Curses!

Ho-oh and The Dragonite stares at each other.

Dragonite: You don't want me to do this. *Touches his watch on his wrist and his eyes glow Blue and Lightish Blue as the watch is glowing*

Ho-oh: You have the Mixturing Object! Ahhh!

Ho-oh eyes glow Orange Red and Lightish Blue as a necklace around its neck glows with the same color.

Dragonite: So does you. *Gets ready to charge at Ho-oh* Ahhh!

Ho-oh: *Charges back* Ahhh!

The two Pokemon charge at each other.

Dragonite: Ice Rush! *Whole body is cover in light blue dragon aura color*

Ho-oh: Sacred Thunder! *Whole body is cover in fire and electricity all together*

Soon, the two of them clash with their powers and black smokes explodes with the amount of attention. Every Dragonite stop fighting each other and looks at the smoke. Maza stops running and looks at the smoke as well.

Maza: Huh?

The smoke was there for a few second and the Dragonite screams as his body is knock out backwards. Ho-oh eyes caught every Dragonite fear.

Ho-oh: I AM HO-OH!

Ho-oh screams in rage and flies away. Iris looks at her father being flown in the air, knock out.

Iris(Dratini): D..d..

Maza: ? *Looks at Iris as she's holding her*

Iris: D...Daddy...Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! *cries as she sees her father death*

Maza: Dam. I should've save him...

Iris: *voice fades in* That day...when my father die...it hurts me...it hurts the others...to see him killed by Ho-oh...When I was a Dragonair, I left the Crater Grassland and travel along myself...or maybe some allies...to swear my revenge...On Ho-oh... *voice fades out as the music fades away*

{Location: The Pirates Sea. Date: 1/20/14}

A Scrafty and three Mightyenas are yelling at a Furret and a Linoone. The Furret has a eye patch around his right eye. The Linoone is wearing ragged clothes.

Scrafty(male): For the last time! Where's me gold!?

Mightyena #1(male): Yeah! We had a deal!

The two Mightyenas start saying "Yeah" and some other stuff that's threaten.

Linoone(male): We're sorry but the Grant crew stole our gold.

Scrafty: *slams his foot on the floor* Stop lying you dirty thief Pirate you! You know that you have me gold!

Furret(male): What Ashen says, the Grant crew stole our gold.

Scrafty: That's it! I got sick of tire of your lies! Get them boys!

The Mightyenas growl at Ashen(Linoone) and the Furret.

Ashen: Uh...A little help please.

Suddenly, a Dragonite walks outside of the ship room.

Dragonite(female): What's with all this ruckus?

Furret: Oh, Princess Iris. You're awake.

Ashen: Good timing because we're about to get rampage by three Mightyenas and a Scrafty.

Iris(Dragonite): *sigh* Lucas and Ashen, please hide behind me.

Lucas(Furret) and Ashen hides behind Iris quick. The Scrafty looks at Iris with a mean mug look.

Scrafty: You don't scare me! Give me your gold now or you'll perish!

Iris gives out another sigh and says, "No." Then, the Scrafty got mad.

Scrafty: Get them boys!

The first Mightyena tries to bite Iris but she grab his throat.

Iris: Think before you, *throws him at the other Mightyena that's charging after her* open that mouth!

The Mightyena was thrown and hit the other Mightyena. The third Mightyena dashes toward Iris and uses Take Down. Iris hits the Mightyena Take Down with Dragon Tail. The Mightyena backs away for a sec, due to recoil, his head suddenly hurts.

Iris: Bingo!

Iris punch the Mightyena in the stomach and throws him towards the other Mightyenas. Iris rubs her hands and look at the Scafty.

Iris: Do you want to suffer the same thing?

Scrafty: *is scared in the inside* I..I'm not sc-scared of you. *Charges at Iris* Ahhh!

Iris: *sigh as her eyes is close* Pokemons will never learn.

Iris grabs the Scrafty by the head and slams him toward the ship floor.

Lucas: IRIS!? DID YOU KILL HIM!?

Iris: No you idiot! *points at the Scrafty as he is hurt*

Scrafty: *gets up while covering his nose* You made my noise bleed! *tears runs down from his eyes*

Iris: *Yells at the Pokemons* And don't come back either!

The Scrafty and the three Mightyenas ran out of the ship and gets away with their small ship quickly.

Lucas: Yeah! You better run! My crew ain't playing mate!

Iris: *sigh* I'm going back to bed. Let me know when we reach our destination.

Lucas and Ashen: Aye aye captain! *Ashen went up top of the ship with a telescope while Lucas drives the ship*

Iris: *walks inside as she speaks in her head* [Soon or later, I'll get my Revenge on you...] *gets on her bed as she made a fist* [Ho-oh!]

{Location: Peace Village. Date: Still the same.}

In the village, has Pokemon that has Wigglytuffs, Corsola, Electrivire, Sawk, and many more. It looks like a generic coast with some dark wood cabins near the beach a couple of palms and in the background a forest can be sighted ((setting suggested by Hinebras, give a big thank you to him/her for helping me improve this story more)). A Riolu, is playing with a Zorua, which are near the dark woods.

Riolu(male): Haha! Wait for me Natalie.

Natalie(Zorua): Sorry but I don't wait on slow pokes. *giggles*

The two of them chase each other, until they end themselves in the woods without noticing.

Riolu: Huh?

Natalie: We was in the Peace Village awhile ago.

Riolu: Hey! Don't worry. I'll get us back. Okay.

Natalie: Yay! You're the best Mark.

Mark(Riolu): Oh it was nothing. hehe. *Scratches his head*

Suddenly, Natalie and Mark heard some noises in the bush.

Mark: I'll go check it out.

Mark walks toward the bush and a Ariados jumps out of it. Mark and Natalie screams and ran away from the Ariados.

Ariados: ...I was just eating my lunch in peace...

Mark and Natalie ran as fast as they can. Later, they had pump into a group of Malamars. Its about 6 of them.

Malamar #1(male): Hmm. An intruder.

Malamar #2(male): Looks like we need to take them out. Don't you agree?

All the Malamars nods and goes toward Mark and Natalie. Mark and Natalie ran away.

Malamar #1: After them.

The Malamars chases after Mark and Natalie.

End of Episode 1.


	2. 2

_**Mixturing Moves**_

**Episode 2: The Riolu and the Bow&Arrow.**

* * *

{Location: The Pirate Sea to Peace Village. Date: The same as Episode 1}

Water is swishing in the sea as the ship is set sailing. Ashen looks around at the top of the ship. As he looks, he sees Peace Village.

Ashen: Hey Princess! I see the village!

Iris: Hm? *Walks outside of the ship room and sees a bunch of Pokemon at the village* Yes! We finally made it boys!

Lucas: Alright then. Ladies first. *Looks at Iris*

The ship lands right next to the harbor and Iris, Ashen, and Lucas walks out of the ship. A Seismitoad walks toward them.

Seismitoad(Male): Welcome to Peace Village.

{Location: The Wreaked Woods. Date: Still the same.}

Mark: Come on Natalie! I think they're getting closer.

Natalie: I'm running as fast as I can. *huffs and puffs*

The Malamars are jumping on trees to trees as they catch up.

Mark: Huh!? They can jump on trees!?

One of the Malamars came down and snatch Natalie as she screams. Mark stops running and turns around.

Mark: Natalie! *shows his teeth in frustration*((Like on one of those anime episodes. Where they show their teeth in frustration and anger? ...I don't know.))

Malamar #1: My my. It seems that he care about this one.

Malamar #3(male): Well too late. She's going to be dead by the time we're done with her.

Malamar #2: And you're next.

Suddenly, a Pin Missiles was shot and the 6 Malamars dodge it and saw a Heracross.

Malamar #1: And who might you be?

Malamar #5(male): Not unless you want to join.

The Heracross has a Scarf on him that's color red. He looks at the Malamars.

Heracross: My name is Jimmy. *begins in his battle formation* And I'm not to be trifled with.

Malamar #1: Oh if that's so. *snaps his tentacle hand* Let's get him.

All the Malamar (Except for the first one) attacks Jimmy with Psycho Cut. Jimmy has been hit but takes the hit because he's half Bug Type. Jimmy runs toward the Malamars and use Close Combat on 2 of them. The two has been hit and was knock out.

Jimmy: Is that's all you got?

Suddenly, a Malamar came up behind him and hits from behind with Slash. Jimmy was hit and punch the Malamar from behind him. Jimmy then closes his eyes and uses Sword Dance. The Third Malamar charge after him and tries to use Psybeam but was hit my Jimmy's Mega Horn. The first Malamar looks Nervous.

Jimmy: Someone knows that he'll lose.

Malamar #1: Grah! You, attack him! *Looks at the second Malamar*

The second Malamar nods and tries to use Pluck on Jimmy but Jimmy quick claw his way to use Mega Horn and it clashes with Pluck. ((Now, Malamar would win this but it's Dark/Psychic Type so….)) The second Malamar fell to the ground.

Malamar #1: What!? That's impossible! He use Pluck!

Jimmy: Tsk tsk tsk. But he's Dark/Psychic Type, so is you, and we all know what's its weak to, *coughs* Bug *coughs* type!

Malamar #1: *looks piss and grabs Natalie as she says "Let go of me!" and "Help!"* See if you can defeat me while holding another weakness innocent in my hand.

Mark: Oh no you don't! *uses Force Palm on Malamar #1"

The Malamar smacks Mark with his right tentacle hand. Mark fell toward the ground. Jimmy charges at the Malamar #1 and uses Close Combat but can't because he saw the innocent Zorua and stops immediately. The Malamar hits Jimmy with Pluck and Jimmy flew towards the tree.

Malamar #1: That's it! I have enough of this! *Reveals a wristband on his tentacle right hand*

Jimmy: *gasp* A Mixturing Object!

Malamar #1: *Drops Natalie* Yes it is. *Touch his wristband and his eyes glow black and dark pink as the wristband is glowing* Hahahahahaha!

Natalie: *Suddenly, faints.*

Suddenly, a Bow and an Arrow appears right next to Natalie but everyone ignores it, including Natalie(Since she fainted).

Jimmy: *eyes close as his scarf is glowing then open his eyes and it reveals a Light Green and Dark Red color in his eyes* Bring it.

The Malamar runs toward Jimmy and attacks quickly.

Jimmy: *Blocks* What!? You're so fast all of the sudden!?

Malamar #1: *smirks and trips Jimmy*

Jimmy is trip but got back up thanks to quick claw. Jimmy then charges after him with Close Combat and tries to hit the Malamar as it dodges every moves from Jimmy. Jimmy is exhausted and got hit by the Malamar Pluck again.

Jimmy: *Spits out blood* Are you kidding me? Ahh! *Uses Mega Horn on the Malamar*

Malamar #1: *Smiles* Thunder Psychic. *waves down his arm downward as Lighting comes out with a dark pinkish color and strike Jimmy*

Jimmy: Ahhh!

Jimmy is hit and is sent towards three trees as it makes a loud noise that grabs the Peace Village Pokemons attention.

{Music stops}

Wigglytuff #1(female): What was that!?

Electivire #1(male): Idk. It seems like an explosion coming from the Wrecked Woods.

Tangrowth #1(female): Its "Wreaked" Woods silly and we all know that their's an explosion.

Then, everyone start having a conversation about what's happening over there. Lucas looks at Iris.

Lucas: Eh' Mate. We a need to go over there and find that strange explosion.

Iris: Yeah. Like I don't notice. Come on crew. *dash off*

Lucas and Ashen: HEY! WAIT FOR ME! *runs after Iris*

A female Wigglytuff looks at Iris, Ashen, and Lucas.

Wigglytuff #2(female): Um. La~

Iris: I don't have no time to stay and talk. *Push the Wigglytuff out of the way*

Ashen: You didn't have to push her!

Iris: Well, she got in my way!

Sawk #1(male): Are you okay m'am?

Wigglytuff #2: Yeah. I'm fine. *brushes herself off*

The setting switches back to Jimmy fighting the Malamar.

Jimmy: D..Dangit!

Malamar #1: What's the matter? You're weak now? Oh my.

Mark gets up and tries to hit the Malamar again but misses and hits a tree.

Mark: [You're fast.]

Malamar #1: I know I am. I'm a Half Psychic Type my little riolu. I can read minds. *points his tentacle left hand to his head and gave a grin*

Mark: [No kidding! Hmm…]

The Malamar speed towards Mark and smacks him again towards the tree.

Malamar #1: Think fast kid.

Mark: ugh….

Mark looks around for a sec and sees a mysterious Bow&Arrow that's right next to Natalie. He ran towards it and grab it. He points it at the Malamar who's about to kill Jimmy.

Mark: [Hopefully, I know what I'm doing…]

Natalie: *eyes tries to open*

Malamar #1: Try to do what!?

Mark: [Now!] *Shoots the arrow at the Malamar*

Malamar #1: *turns around* Kid, what are you~

The arrow hits the Malamar in the chest.

Malamar #1: *Looks at his chest and his mouth was suddenly bleeding* Wow...Nice shot… *fell toward the ground, coughing*

Mark: What? *Looks at the Bow&Arrow* This is my first time using a Bow….how did I shoot this perfectly?

Natalie: *eyes open, sees Mark, and hug him* Mark...I'm scared.

Mark: Me too...I don't know what just happen…

Jimmy looks at the Bow&Arrow and overreacted quick.

Jimmy: You found a Mixturing Object!

Mark and Natalie: A what?

Jimmy: I'll explain it later.

Mark: ...Okay.

Jimmy: *looks at the Malamar dying* There goes your luck, flying away from you.

Soon, a voice was heard.

?: Pathetic Malamar. You failed to be on the Objective yet again.

Jimmy: Huh? Who said that?

Mark: [And what Objective?]

Suddenly, a shadow figure that represent an Aegislash, grabs the Malamar and disappear in the shadowy liquid.

Natalie: Ahhh! What was that!?

Mark: I don't know but it looked weird!?

Jimmy: *eyes stop glowing along with the scarf* Hmm…

Mark and Natalie looks at Jimmy.

Mark: Thanks for helping us.

Jimmy: Well you welcome. I love to help others that is in need for saving.

Natalie: Cool! Soon or later, when I evolve into a Zoroark, I'll join the "Savers Club".

Jimmy: The Savers Club...heh. Have a good time there if you evolve then...uh…

Mark: How do you know that we were in need for help?

Jimmy: I heard a female screaming, sense my way toward the scream, and what do you know, I see 6 Malamars chasing you two.

Natalie: Oh...that was my scream by the way...

Mark: Oh Yeah! We haven't introduce our self. My name is Mark and this is Natalie.

Natalie: Hiya.

Jimmy: Haha. The name is Jimmy. [Although, they should have heard me say my name at first when I encounter those Malamars.] So...What are you doing out here?

Mark: Well, we got ourselves lost and we don't know our way back to Peace Village.

Jimmy: Hmm. Looks like you two could need some help. [Even though, I barely know where that is...]

Natalie: More like a big shiny armor!

Mark: Natalie.

Natalie: What!? *giggles*

Jimmy: Anyways, are we going to go or not?

Mark and Natalie: Yeah. Sure! Let's go!

Suddenly, they hear noises coming from the bush. Natalie hides behind Mark as Jimmy prepares himself.

Jimmy: *Whisper* I may be bruise but I can still fight.

Then, Iris, Ashen, and Lucas came out of the bushes.

Jimmy: Huh!? A Dragonite, Furret, and a Linoone?

Iris: Like you never see those Pokemon before.

Ashen: Anyways, what's with all those ruckus going on? I can see the smoke from Peace Village.

Mark: Did you say "Peace Village"?

Lucas: Yeah he bloody says it kid.

Natalie: Um...Can you please show us the path to Peace Village?

Lucas: Sure just fo~

Iris covers Lucas mouth.

Iris: I think you can find it on your own.

Jimmy, Mark, and Natalie: WHAT!?

Iris: And besides, you have a freaking Heracross on your side...

Ashen: Um, Princess. I don't think that's a good idea to just leave them here to fi~

Iris: *mumbles to Ashen* My head hurts and I don't want to deal with anything else right now. *removes her hand from Lucas's mouth*

Ashen: But~

Iris looks at Ashen with a "Do you want to test me?" sign and Ashen looks away quickly.

Jimmy: Hey. That's not fair. These are kids for crying out loud.

Iris: Well, haven't your mother tell you that kids can be evil as well?

Jimmy didn't say nothing and looks piss off at Iris.

Iris: What I thought now excu~

Jimmy hits Iris on the chest with his fist.

Lucas and Ashen have that worry look.

Lucas and Ashen: *Ashen says, "Uh oh" and Lucas says, "Oh berries" all at once*

Iris looks at Jimmy with a piss off look.

Iris: You would punch a Princess in the chest.

Jimmy: That's because of how unfair you are and by the way, over here, there is no such thing as royalty.

Iris cracks her fist. Jimmy prepares himself for another fight.

Iris: Mess with the princess, *slams her fist to her hand* you mess with the royalties.

Iris charges at Jimmy before Ashen or Lucas can say anything. Jimmy charges back before Mark or Natalie even say anything. Iris two arms collide with Jimmys'.

Iris: Let me show you how a real Princess kicks some ass.

Iris threw Jimmy towards a tree and punch him in the stomach. Jimmy was punch but held in his pain.

Iris: You know that it hurts.

Jimmy push Iris away and flies up. Iris flies up along with him. Jimmy uses his Close Combat on Iris as she was hit by it multiple times.

Iris: *Looks at Jimmy with some bruises* Now I'm real piss off!

Iris grab Jimmy and slams him toward the ground. Jimmy was slam but he also block because of Iris using Fire Punch on him. It still hurts him.

Jimmy: Ahhhhh! *Punch Iris in the face to get her off from him*

Iris fell towards the ground but got back up quickly, still having enough energy. Jimmy looks furious.

Jimmy: I had enough of this. *eyes close as his scarf glows and he open his eyes as they're glowing Light Green and Darkish Red again*

Iris: So you have the Mixturing Object to. *smirks and touch her ring on her right middle finger, which is on her right hand, as it glows and her eyes glow Blue and Lightish Blue*

Jimmy charge at Iris while Iris charges back.

Jimmy: Close Horn! *twirls his hold body*

Iris: Frice Punch! *Her right fist has flames and some icy parts on it as she attacks Jimmy with it*

Jimmy and Iris clash into each other with their massive Mixturing Move.

Ashen and Lucas: Iris!

Mark and Natalie: Jimmy!

Black smoke appear for a while and then it clears and shows Iris and Jimmy standing up with bruises on them. Both of them stare at each other, to see who will be knock out first. Jimmy inhale and exhale as Iris is doing the same too. Jimmy suddenly felt a great pain in his body.

Jimmy: [What!? But…]

Jimmy fell to the ground.

Jimmy: [How? I'm sure that my Mixturing Moves were powerful.] *Eyes and his scarf stop glowing* [Maybe...Maybe she is the one...] *looks up at Iris* [Maybe she's the only Dragonite...that has the power to save innocents...]

Iris: *Eyes and her ring stop glowing* Come on Ashen and Lucas. Lets go.

Ashen and Lucas look confuse for a sec and then follows Iris until Jimmy says something.

Jimmy: Wait!

Iris: *turns around* Do you want another beat-down?

Jimmy: No...I feel that power...That Mixturing Move...Its a Fire/Ice Move right?

Iris: Yeah. So.

Jimmy: *Gets up from the ground* Mines is Fighting/Bug Move...I want to ask you…

Iris: ?

Jimmy: Can I join your adventure?

Iris: Why?

Jimmy: Because...I feel that you might protect this world with that kind of power.

Iris: No. I only wanted revenge. Not to save this world.

Jimmy: Why?

Iris: Its none of your business! Dammit!

Jimmy: *Gets up while still in pain* Revenge isn't always the answer to life.

Iris: *Sigh* If this is all you're going to talk about then don't join me. *walks away*

Mark was suddenly angry and yells at Iris.

Mark: LET US JOIN YOUR ADVENTURE!

Iris: *Turns around and looks at Mark* Are you sure kid? This seems as a dangerous journey and I don't want to be a babysitter to watch you, that Heracross, and that Zorua.

Mark: Yes. I'm sure….Have you heard of the "Savers Club"?

Iris, Ashen, and Lucas: What in the world is that?

Natalie: The Saver Club is a saving association group that saves anyone that is in need for help.

Ashen: Don't the Mystery Dungeoners do that kind of stuff?

Natalie: Yes but its different. The Saver Club only saves a Pokemon when they come to them.

Iris grip her fist.

Lucas: Are you okay, mate?

Iris turns around and look at Jimmy, Natalie, and Mark but mostly at Mark because he has the Mixturing Object the Bow&Arrow. Then, she looks back at Jimmy.

Iris: *Walks toward Jimmy and holds out her hand* The name is Iris. Over there is Ashen and Lucas. We...could use some crew member at the moment.

Jimmy: Well, the name is Jimmy. *Looks at Mark and Natalie* Over there is Natalie and Mark.

Mark and Natalie: Its so rudely to meet you, Iris.

Iris: Why rudely?

Lucas: Because you attacked Jimmy, Iris.

Iris: Oh. Then why didn't you stop me?

Ashen: What!? Because you're on a bloody rampage!

Iris starts laughing at Ashen. Then, Iris looks at Mark.

Iris: [This Riolu. How did he find the Mixturing Object? Weird I should say.] *Looks at Jimmy* Anyway, welcome to my crew, three of you. *points at Jimmy, Natalie, and Mark*

Jimmy: Huh!? Just like that?

Iris: *Smiles* I don't care if I have another crew member. *Looks away for a sec* [As long as you don't get in my way for my revenge….]

Ashen: Wait! Do the Riolu and the Zorua have parents?

Mark and Natalie: Parents?

Lucas and Ashen looks at Mark and Natalie in confusion.

Lucas: *Whispers to Ashen* Guess not, mate.

Ashen: *Whisper back* I can see that….

Jimmy: Don't worry you two. Me, Iris, and her crew will take care of you.

Iris, Ashen, and Lucas: WHAT!? WE NEVER SAID THAT WE'LL BABYSIT THEM!

Jimmy: Guys. I'll be fine.

Iris looks at Jimmy for a sec and then turns around.

Iris: Well, I got tired of talking so…*Dashes off* LETS GO!

Ashen, Lucas, Jimmy, Mark, and Natalie: HEY! WAIT FOR US! *runs after Iris*

{Location: Unknown. Date: Still the same.}

In a shadow like world, a Malamar coughs out a bunch of blood on the floor.

?(male): This what happens when you fail your Objective. You get punishment. Isn't that what your parents taught you?

Malamar: Look. The Riolu and the Zorua had got in my way and I don't know that they knew about our plan. *coughs out more blood*

?(male): *reveals his Aegislash shape* You don't understand my plans do you? I want my body to be alive again.

Malamar: I understand you clearly. Just please, give me one more chance.

Aegislash Figure: *laughs evilly* You had your one more chance and now you must pay the price.

A Mismagius comes with a scythe and gives it to the Aegislash figure.

Mismagius(female): Your scythe, my lord. *floats away*

The figure looks at the Malamar and slashes his body in half. The guts and gore comes out of the Malamar half body. The figure says some kind of voodoo language and the Malamar body disappears. The figure says something else and the other Malamar forms from a shadowy liquid.

Malamar(female): What is your wish my master? *bows down*

Aegislash Figure: I want you to find the lost piece of my body. I also want you to find three Mixturing Object. One is an scarf, one is a ring, and one is a Bow&Arrow.

Malamar: And the lost pieces?

Aegislash Figure: The lost piece are my sword skin, my curse hair, my eyes, and my shield.

Malamar: Thanks for the request sir. Should I bring some allies?

Aegislash Figure: Yes. You may. Take the Sebastian the Serperior(male), Reckless the Ursaring(male), Nexus the Toxicroak(male), and 9 more Malamar troops.

Malamar: Yes my lord….My name please?

Aegislash Figure: Lady Y and you will be given an Mixturing Object. *the figure shadow hair snaps and a wrist band appears on Lady Y left arm* Your Mixturing Move will be called, "Super Slash", Fighting/Dark move.

Lady Y(Malamar): Thank you sir. *walks away from the figure*

Aegislash Figure: [After I'm revive, I'll have those Mixturing Objects and corrupt this world again.] *Laughs evilly out loud as it zooms away from the figure*

End of Episode 2.


	3. 3

**_Mixturing Moves_**

**Episode 3: The Grant Crew strikes Peace Village.**

* * *

{A flashback shows a Dragonair, Sentret, and Zigzagoon in a forest}

The Dragonair wraps the Sentret and the Zigzagoon.

Zigzagoon(male): Please don't eat us.

Dragonair(female): Why not? I'm hungry!

Sentret(male): Because...We may be useful of something.

Dragonair: Useful? Pff! A Pokemon like you guys shouldn't be useful.

Zigzagoon: We may not be useful but please...We have feelings too. *tears runs down from his eyes*

Dragonair: Sorry kid but you know that I'm~

The Zigzagoon and the Sentret start crying. The Dragonair look at them.

Dragonair: Stop crying...It happens...

The Pokemons are still crying.

Dragonair: Please...stop...*tears start to run down from her eyes*

The Pokemons are still crying. Suddenly, the Dragonair just burst through tears. The Pokemons stop crying as the Dragonair let go of them and still crying.

Sentret: *walks toward the Dragonair* Don't cry. What's wrong?

Dragonair: *sniffs* You two just...start crying because of me about to take your life away...*looks at the Sentret and the Zigzagoon* I'm going to let you two live...Just don't follow me. *slither away*

Zigzagoon and Sentret: Hey! Don't leave! *tears on both of their eyes*

The Dragonair stops, turns around and looks at them.

Dragonair: I said don't follow me. I...

The Sentret and the Zigzagoon hugs the Dragonair as they're crying.

Zigzagoon and Sentret: Our parent die! We have no where to go! We keep being chase by scary Pokemon! Please don't leave us alone! *tears on their eyes with a sad face*

The Dragonair looks at them for a sec and says something.

Dragonair: Fine! You can come with me...

Zigzagoon and Sentret: Really!? Thank you! *hugs the Dragonair*

After that, the three Pokemons start walking in the forest road.

Dragonair: So what's you two names anyways?

Zigzagoon: My name is Ashen. This is my brother Lucas. *looks at the Sentret*

Lucas(Sentret): Nice to meet you...Um?

Dragonair: Iris.

Lucas: Iris! Nice to meet you. *hugs Iris*

Iris(Dragonair): *stop slithering* Can you stop hugging me? It makes me uncomfortable.

Lucas stop hugging Iris.

Iris: And brothers? You two are a different type of Pokemon.

Ashen(Zigzagoon): *stop walking* Well, our mother is a Furret and our father is a Linoone.

Iris: And what happen to them?

Lucas: Our parent have been eating by three Arboks...*looks sad*

Ashen: They were trying to protect us.

Iris seems concern about the two Pokemons.

Iris: ...Want to join my adventure?

Ashen and Lucas looks at Iris.

Ashen and Lucas: Sure! We'll need an protection after all. *looks happy*

Iris smiles at them and lets them hop on her snake like body.

Iris: Although, *stomach growl* I'm still hungry...

Suddenly, Lucas seems to remember something and goes into his little pocket. He pulls out an Oran Berry and gives it to Iris.

Iris: Thanks. *eyes close and smiles for a sec and eats the berry*

Lucas: You welcome, mate. *smiles back*

Iris: [Hm...] So you want to be an pirate?

Ashen and Lucas: YES! We do!

Iris gave out a little smirk.

Iris: Well, I'm a Princess so...Argh mateys!

Iris, Lucas, and Ashen start laughing as they move along the forest road...

The flashback fades away... ((Hopefully, that's enough details on how they met. If not, then let me know in the reviews okay.))

{Location: Peace Village. Date: The same.}

Iris and her crew members is back at Peace Village and is ready to relax there a little bit.

Ashen: Man! Am I tired or what? *scratches his back*

Iris: Well, we'll relax here while I go search for a Slowking name "Ego".

Mark: Did you say "Ego"?

Iris: Yeah. Do you know him?

Natalie: Yeah. He's that creepy Slowking that keeps staring at me and Mark.

Mark turns to a side house of the Peace Village and sees Ego(Slowking) hiding behind one of the houses looking at Mark.

Mark: *Felts some chills inside of him* Speaking of Ego, he's staring at us right now...

Iris look at the side houses and sees Ego just staring at them. Ego comes out of one of the side corners and walks toward Iris and her crew.

Ego: *Sounds like an old man* I see that you're looking for me, Iris.

Iris: Yes. Its been awhile. So...why are you staring at Mark and Natalie?

Ego: Well, to protect them of course.

Mark and Natalie look surprise.

Mark: No wonder why that Psychic move attack that Machoke when me and Natalie were playing in the East side of Peace Village. *facepalm*

Ego: I'm not so prevented after all, huh? *chuckles*

Natalie: Oh hush it old man! *Have that mad derpy look*

Iris start laughing at Mark, Natalie, and Ego.

Lucas: Hey Iris mate. Can we wait on you at the ship?

Iris: *looks at Lucas* Sure.

Ashen and Lucas went toward the harbor, where their ship is at. Jimmy yawns a bit and looks at Iris.

Jimmy: Can I be in your conference?

Iris: What!? No! This is between me and Ego here...*looks at Mark and Natalie* Although, you can take care of these two.

Jimmy nods and walks toward Mark and Natalie. Iris looks back at Ego seriously.

Iris: Okay Ego.

Ego: Hm?

Iris: Tell me...Where's the Sacred Tower?

{Location: Inside Ego's House while still in Peace Village.}

Inside Ego's House, smokes were everywhere. Also, it smells.

Iris: *Sniffs and then makes an yuck face* Ew! What is that smell? *Covers her nose*

Ego: Don't mind that. Its just the smokes smelling like farts. It helps your accuracy in battles. Hoho.

Iris: Well this smell is not my taste.

Soon, a Arbok is staring off into space.

Arbok(female): Pretty stars!

Iris: What's up with her?

Ego: That's Carly...She's pretty empty in the head. *looks at Carly(Arbok)* Hey Carly.

Carly: Oh hi Mr. Egret! *waves with her tail*

Iris: Uhhh...The conversation Ego?

Ego: Oh! Silly me! This way please. *walks inside a room with curtains*

Iris rolls her eyes and follows Ego inside.

The room has a bed, a desk that has some Barbaracle doll on it, a restroom that is right next to the desk, and a one sited chair. Also, theirs a window too. Iris sits on the bed while Ego sits on the chair.

Iris: Now, Ego. Where's the Sacred Tower located?

Ego: *sigh* Why do you want to go there?

Iris: ...

Ego looks into Iris's eye seriously. Iris looks at Ego and says something.

Iris: I wanted my revenge on Ho-oh.

Ego: Why?

Iris: BECAUSE IT KILL MY FATHER! ! !

Ego slaps Iris with a spoon while using Psychic on it and puts the spoon back.

Ego: No need to yell women. You can talk to me in your calm voice. Now, revenge...don't you think that's a bit naive for you?

Iris gets off from the bed and walks toward Ego and grip her fist.

Iris: What do you mean "naive"?

Ego: What I'm trying to say is, why would you waste your life on getting your revenge?

Iris: Look Ego, I just want to go to the Sacred Tower. Now are you on my side or the murderer Legendary?

Ego gave out a "that's a shame" nod and sigh.

Ego: If that is what you wish then alright...The Sacred Tower is located at the top peak of the Sunshine Riley Town.

Iris: Thanks.

Ego: But, their is a problem. The Sunshine Riley Town Pokemons serves under Ho-oh so if they think that you will try to kill Ho-oh or disobey then they'll try to stop you.

Iris: Alright. Thanks Ego. *about to leave*

Ego: Wait!

Iris: *stops and turns toward Ego* What?

Ego: *hands Iris a Mega Stone* Take it.

Iris: What the hell?

Ego: I found this on the ground, somewhere in the Wreaked Woods.

Iris: What kind of Mega Stone is this?

Ego: I don't know but keep it for your sake.

Iris: Ego. You do realize that Mega Stones are very very rare to find around this world right?

Ego: Yep and luckily I'm one of the lucky ones that found a Mega Stone.

Iris puts the Mega Stone inside of her pocket. Suddenly, an explosion came from outside and a female scream.

Iris: What the!? *runs out of the room and rushes outside of Ego's House*

Ego follows Iris outside. As Iris is outside, she saw a Conkeldurr, Weavile, Cradily, two Octillerys, and a Poliwrath destroying the village.

Iris: Oh no...They're at it again. *faceplam*

Ego: You know them?

Iris: Yes. I do. They're the Grant Crew. They're pirates just like me and my crew mates but more vicious and don't care about nothing they hurt.

Ego: Hmm...I see.

Ashen and Lucas screams as they're being chase by the two Octillerys. Jimmy, Mark, and Natalie looks at the Grant Crew seriously as they're destroying the village.

Jimmy: We got to stop them. *runs toward the Grant Crew*

The Conkeldurr was about to throw her brick at the Village's Cafe window until Jimmy punch her in the face. The Conkeldurr jumps back and rubs her mouth.

Conkeldurr(female): Who are you? We wanted to trash this place first if you're a pirate.

Jimmy: I'm Jimmy and I don't tolerant your action. *prepares himself*

Weavile(male): You're messing with my crew there mate. Let us introduce~

Iris came in front of Jimmy.

Iris: Yes yes. We know who you are. *looks at the Conkeldurr* You're Minx,*looks at the Weavile* You're Black,*looks at the Cradily* You're Crisis, *looks at the two Octillery that are grabbing Ashen and Lucas* Those two are Octo and Pus, *looks at the Poliwrath* and that's Mr. Buff. *looks at Jimmy* These Pokemons are not to play with. They'll wreck anything for riches.

Black(Weavile): Oh, so you know that much about us?

Iris: Yeah because you guys are assholes.

Crisis(Cradily-male): Well that's so rude of you to call us that.

Mr. Buff(Poliwrath-male): Boss? Should we fight them?

Black: Arr! Sure!

Black, Crisis, Mr. Buff, and Minx(Conkeldurr) charge at Iris. Iris and Jimmy prepares themselves. Iris punch Minx in the face with Fire Punch. Minx has been hit and jumps back. Meanwhile, Ashen and Lucas are struggling to escape Octo and Pus tentacles.

Ashen: Lucas...Do you have a plan?

Lucas: Not at all mate...

Suddenly, Mark uses Force Palm on Octo and Natalie uses Shadow Ball on Pus.

Octo(Octillery-male) and Pus(Octillery-male): Ahh! *lets go of Ashen and Lucas*

Ashen and Lucas runs besides Mark and Natalie.

Lucas: Thanks you two. *suddenly grew claws* We'll take it from here.

Ashen sees that Iris and Jimmy are having some trouble.

Ashen: In the meantime, you can go and help Iris and Jimmy.

Mark: Okay. *runs toward Iris and Jimmy along with Natalie*

Octo: You have a lot of nerve to start problems with us...AGAIN!

Pus: Yeah! Like what my brother says.

Ashen and Lucas: *look at each other with a smirk* Suck Vs Suck! Here we go!

Ashen and Lucas attacks Octo and Pus with Fury Swipe. Octo and Pus dodge and uses Ice Beam on them. Ashen dodge but Lucas didn't and got hit. Lucas ended up being frozen.

Lucas: *Did a funny pose while being froze*

Ashen: Lucas! *looks at the two Octillerys* Oh now you gone and done it! *charge at the Pokemons with Slash*

Meanwhile, Ego looks at Iris and Jimmy fighting off the Grant Crew for a sec.

Ego: *smirks* I'll join this parade. *walks toward them*

Iris got hit by Minx's Ice Punch.

Iris: Grr...*tries to not fall down*

Jimmy was about to hit Minx with Megahorn but got hit by Crisis's Sludge Bomb instead and fell toward the ground. Black and Mr. Buff runs toward Iris and hits her with Brick Break.

Iris: Ahh! *got hit and fall to the ground*

Mark: HEY!

Black turns around and got hit by Mark's Copycat move 'Brick Break'. Black bumps toward the basket as he got hit. Natalie runs toward Mr. Buff and uses Shadow Ball on him. Mr. Buff blocks the moves as he has been hit. Mark runs toward Mr. Buff and hits him with Force Palm. Mr. Buff got knock out and fell to the ground. Mark runs toward Iris.

Mark: Are you okay Iris?

Minx ended up grabbing the Riolu in her hand.

Mark: Hey! Let me go!

Minx: Okay. If you say so. *throws Mark toward Jimmy*

Jimmy catches Mark in his hand.

Mark: Thanks.

Jimmy nods, puts Mark down, and charge at Crisis.

Crisis: Wow, like your move would hurt~

Jimmy uses Close Combat and hits Crisis multiple times. At the last hit, Jimmy punch Crisis in the face and Crisis flew toward a house building roof.

Crisis: *sound weak* Me...

Jimmy cracks his fist as he sees Black getting back up.

Iris: *starts to get up but still weak* Dam. You hit hard Minx.

Minx: Of course I do pirate princess. *prepares for another Ice Punch until suddenly, her body is cover with dark pink glow around her as she begins to float* What the!?

Ego: What a Naive thing to do mates. *throws Minx toward a random house window with Psychic*

Back to Ashen, Ashen uses Slash on Octo and it hits him.

Ashen: That's for freezing my bro!

Pus came out of nowhere and hits Ashen with Return.

Pus: And that's for a-a-attacking my broth-er!

Octo: *gets up after the attack* Pus. Don't studder!

Lucas: *is still frozen*

Black: *feels like he's going to lose*

Jimmy: What's the matter? Scare? *shows a teasing face*

Black: This isn't over yet! Crew! Lets get out of here, NOW! *runs toward his ship that has a Weavile Claw in the front and its color black*

Minx got out of the random house building, jumps toward Crisis, and grabs him to follow Black. Octo and Pus quick hop their way toward Minx, Black, and Crisis. Mr. Buff wakes up after being knock out by Mark's Force Palm.

Mr. Buff: Ugh! What happen?

Iris: This! *Punch Mr. Buff so hard that he flew towards Black's Ship* That's what happens!

Black and his crew made it toward the ship and leaves quickly. An Empoleon appear at the harbor with anger.

Empoleon(male): And stay away from here too! ! !

The Pokemons stop panicking and cheers in joy. Iris smiles until she sees Ashen trying to free Lucas from being frozen.

Ashen: Oh no oh no. If Iris finds out then she'll~

Iris: She'll what?

Ashen turns around and screams after he saw Iris.

Ashen: Oh hi Iris...Please don't get mad. *shows Iris that Lucas is frozen*

Iris: Um...Why would I get mad at this? *uses Fire Punch to free Lucas*

Lucas: *is now not frozen* Jeez mate. Being frozen is not the choice. *shivering*

Iris laughs.

Iris: Luckily, I unfroze you so be glad. *pats on Lucas back*

Jimmy, Mark, Natalie, and Ego walks toward Iris, Ashen, and Lucas.

Jimmy: Wow. Those guys have some problems.

Iris: Yeah. They been having that situation to them since I first encounter them as a Dragonair. *have that nerve feeling* I wish I didn't encounter them in the first place...

Mark: Why?

Ashen and Lucas: BECAUSE THEY'RE ANNOYING!

Mark: *got that surprise look* Okay! You didn't have to yell!

Ego: Hehe. So Iris.

Iris: ?

Ego: I see that your crew has a strong bond with you already. And plus, I'm surprise that a Omnivore Pokemon is friends with its prey.

Iris: Well...*looks at Ashen and Lucas* I just can't stand seeing a poor Pokemon in that pre-evolution form crying in front of me.

Ego: Hmm. Iris. I think that you have something inside of your heart that makes you fearful on the outside but soft in the inside. *gets out a coconut and drinks it*

Iris: *chuckles* Whatever Ego.

The Empoleon walks toward Iris and speaks.

Empoleon(male): Thanks for saving this village from the invasion. I'm Mayor Wesker, the Mayor of Peace Village.

Iris: You're welcome. I'm Iris. Nice to meet you Mayor.

Iris shakes Wesker hand.

Jimmy: *whisper to Iris* Iris. Didn't you say you're a princess? Why didn't you mention that?

Iris: *whisper back* Because I wanted to be a regular Dragonite during this journey so I don't want no other Pokemon knowing that I'm a Princess of the Crater Grassland and go 'all hail' on me.

Jimmy: But isn't that good?

Wesker(Empoleon): Hm? What was that?

Iris: Oh nothing. Jimmy just whisper me some coconuts in the trees. *pretend to laugh*

Wesker: Okay...Anyway, you can stay as long as you like if you and your allies want to. Around here, we don't accept pirates. If we see one then we'll capture them and lock them up inside their cell until the O.P. comes by and gets them.

Iris: *looks nervous* You don't say...Well we're sure not one of them! Hehehe...and how come you didn't get them?

Wesker: Because I was too scare to call in our guards.

Iris: Oh...

Ashen: *whisper to Ego* What happen if we tell them that we're pirates?

Ego: *whisper back* Then you'll be arrested and what do you mean 'we'? I'm not a pirate.

Ashen: Well...you is helping us. *shows that 'really?' face*

Iris: Sorry Mayor but me and my allies will be leaving right now...

Some random Seismitoad shouts.

Seismitoad #1(male): HEY! THAT SHIP LOOKED LIKE A PIRATE SHIP! ! !

Iris looks at Ashen and Lucas with an angry look.

Iris: Um. Can you excuse me Mayor, for just a second?

Wesker: *looks at Iris* Sure...

Iris puts her arms around Ashen and Lucas's neck.

Iris: I thought you change the ship look.

Ashen: Well, I tried to tell Lucas but he disagree to chan~ *covers his mouth* Oops!

Iris: Wait! I thought you said that he agrees? So not only I have been lie to but also I'm about to be arrested. *looks at Lucas* Why did you disagree?

Lucas: Because of my first time painting that ship perfectly. *tears runs down*

Iris: Yeah but look what it symbol! *turns Ashen and Lucas head towards the their ship*

The ship looks like a Dragonite with an eye patch on the left eye in front of the ship, got claws on the side of the ship and it has a skull but color dark pink on the flag.

Ashen and Lucas: Err...Haha. That's...bad. *gulps*

Iris: *turns toward Wesker* Well. Me and my allies will be leaving now.

Wesker: Wait just a minute. *looks at the ship at the harbor* Is that's your ship?

Iris: Pff! No way that ship belongs to me.

Wesker: Then why did it had a Dragonite at the front?

Iris: Well, their could be another Dragonite around here right?

Wesker: But you're the only one Iris.

Iris is speechless at the moment. Then Lucas says something.

Lucas: Hey hey hey! Let's not get rusty and say that it is our ship and we're pirates. Okay! *covers his mouth* Oops.

Wesker: So you're Pirates!?

The whole crowd gasp.

Jimmy: Hey! We just save your life so why be surprise about us being pirates?

Wigglytuff #1(female): Because all you pirates wants is our Peace Village Charm Orb!

Ashen: Peace Village what? *looks confuse*

Iris slaps Lucas.

Iris: Next time, keep your mouth shut!

Lucas: I'm sorry. You didn't have to slap me. *rubs his cheeks as he shows tears*

The crowd gasp again.

Sawk #1(male): She just slap that Furret. They're definitely a mean pirate.

Wigglytuff #2(male): And plus, look at that Furret and Linoone clothes.

Seismitoad #2(female): They're pirates I'm telling you! PIRATES! ! ! !

Iris: Uhh. Ego. *notices that Ego is not beside her* Really?

The crowd looks at them.

Wesker: Don't just stand their. Arrest them!

Iris grabs Ashen and Lucas and dash off toward the ship. Jimmy, Mark, and Natalie try to pretend that they're not pirates.

Wesker: *looks at Jimmy and the two Pokemons* Get them too.

Natalie: Oh no.

5 Emboars came running towards Jimmy, Mark, and Natalie.

Jimmy, Mark, and Natalie: RUN! *follows Iris quickly*

Iris and her crew jumped on the ship.

Iris: *looks at Jimmy and the others* HURRY UP!

Ashen: You just have to say that we're pirates. Huh Lucas?

Lucas: Well my bad mate!

As Jimmy, Mark, and Natalie got inside the ship, Lucas drives the ship off as quickly as possible.

Emboar #1(male): Sorry Mayor that we're too late to arrest them.

Wesker: Its okay. If they come back then we'll arrest them. *looks at the village* Right now, we need this village to get fix up from those stupid pirates.

Ego looks outside of his window and smirk.

Ego: Iris. You better wish Arceus your good luck.

{Location: Unknown. Date: Still the same.}

Lady Y: Okay! Listen up!

9 Malamars, Sebastian, Reckless, and Nexus are looking at Lady Y.

Lady Y: Our lord want us to find those specific Mixturing Object and his body pieces.

Sebastian: How many are the Mixturing Object and the master body pieces are?

Lady Y: They're 3 Mixturing Object which are the White Ring, Red Scarf, and the Golden Bow&Arrow. They're 4 lost pieces of his body which are his sword skin, cursed hair, eyes, and his shield. *looks at the Mismagius* Miss, tell us where the location to one of these things?

Miss(Mismagius-female): *nods and her eyes glow pitch black. After a second, her eyes became back to normal* Our master curse hair is located at Maple Town.

Lady Y: Good.

Miss: Also, I notice the three Pokemons are holding the Mixturing Object we're looking for.

Reckless: *sound tough* Really!? Where is they!? *smiles in joy*

Miss: They just now left the Peace Village. I can't tell if they're about to head to Maple Town but I know that they have it.

Lady Y: Who are they exactly?

Miss: A Dragonite, Heracross, and the Riolu. The Dragonite has the White Ring, the Heracross has the Red Scarf, and the Riolu has the Golden Bow&Arrow.

Lady Y: Excellent! Alright. Let's teleport to Maple Town. *holds a orb*

The orb makes an dark light and the groups teleported except for Miss as she wonders off in the unknown shadow like world.

Suddenly, two eyes that look like Giratina appear but wasn't in plain site.

Giratina's eyes: *sounds demonic* I wish I can stop them but...I'll just watch them instead.

The eyes disappear.

End of Episode 3.


	4. 4

_**Mixturing Moves**_

**Episode 4: Iris's Past Act I**

* * *

((Before we start reading, I would like to explain this real quickly. This part of the story take place in Iris's past. I'm not going to upload every single Chapter of this. Just sometime later. Its like what the animators did to show all the Mega Evolutions in the Pokemon Anime. Since they put it in "Acts", I'll do the same too. Anyways, enjoy the story and don't worry, I'll upload Episode/Chapter 5 also. As usual, tell me in the reviews if there's something wrong or what do you think so far. It'll help me out a lot.))

{Location: The Pirate Sea. Date: Still the same.}

Along the Pirate Sea, are just the ocean swishing and swerving. Although, a ship is setting sail in the Sea and that's Iris and her friends. On the ship, shows Iris relaxing on the couch that's on the mid top of the ship.

Iris: At least there's the violence going on or anything. *looks down from the mid top of the ship and sees Mark and Ashen sweeping the ship floors with a broom* Hey! You miss a spot there!

Ashen: *grumbles*

Mark: I actually kind of enjoy this. *smiles as he sweeps the floor*

Iris: *smirks and lay down on her couch* [Now this what I call "relaxing".]

Suddenly, Jimmy flies up ((yes, Heracross can fly if you look at the anime but it can't fly in the game so don't get confuse please because...Gamefreak Logic...)) toward Iris.

Jimmy: So Iris. You do pirate stuff more often?

Iris: Yeah but not that much. What I'm really doing is disobeying the family codes. *laughs*

Jimmy: How is that funny? You're just doing bad things as you're a pirate.

Iris: Jimmy. I'm not doing bad things. If I was doing bad things then I would've try to kill you after I beat huh.

Jimmy: Well...

Iris: *looks at Jimmy with a teasing look*

Jimmy: Never mind...Although, I would like you to tell me a little bit about your past.

Iris: Well...I can tell you about how I encounter the Grant Crew and this Pokemon which I swear to Arceus that I saw it in its Mega form...Anyway, it started off...*voice fades away*

{Flashback...Location: The Crater Forest to Bell Harbor. ((I'm not going to explain the date here because its too difficult to tell their age right now. If you have some ideas for this, please comment in the reviews.))}

((Now since this is a flashback, Iris is a Dragonair, Ashen is a Zigzagoon, and Lucas is a Sentret. Please don't get confuse.))

Along the forest road, are Iris, Ashen, and Lucas traveling into mischievous and adventures.

Lucas: *sounds young* Oh boy. I'm so excited!

Ashen: *sounds young* For what?

Lucas: To become a pirate of course! *smiles at Ashen*

Iris: *sounds more like a teenager* Well, if becoming a pirate is your thing then I suggest we'll travel to the Bell Harbor.

Lucas: Oh! I heard about that place. Where you can become a pirate for free!

Ashen: I believe that today is the Claw's Special so its possible to become pirates today.

Iris: Well that's odd. Normally, the O.P. will notices a pirate ceremony and take it down...

Ashen and Lucas: What's a O.P.?

Iris: Well..since you have no parents I'll might as well tell you. The O.P. are the government association also known as Over Power. They'll take out any organization that has something to deal with murdering, stealing, or impostering which all Dittos do anyway so 'impostering' is useless till farther notices.

Suddenly, Iris stop slithering.

Iris: We're here. Bell Harbor.

The Bell Harbor have trees covering 10 house buildings, 4 kinds of Pokemons which are Lunatone, Arcanine, Clawitzer, and Klefki, sells man are at every corners, and a harbor which have a bunch of Pokemons looking at a Clawitzer, which at the center.

Lucas: Wow! This harbor is lively mate! *jumps up and down on Iris back*

Iris: Hey! Calm down. You don't need to jump on my back like that!

Lucas stop jumping on Iris back. Iris gave out a sigh and moves onward, inside the Bell Harbor.

Iris: There's a lot of Pokemons around here. I didn't even know that its literally this famous.

Ashen: Well, its because of the Claw's Special. Like I said.

Ashen then realize that Iris have a White Ring around her tail.

Ashen: Hey Iris.

Iris: Yeah?

Ashen: What is that around your tail?

Iris looks at her ring around her tail.

Iris: Oh. That's my Mixturing Object.

Ashen and Lucas: Mixturing Object?

Iris: *smirks* You boys don't know anything huh? Well, I'll tell you. Mixturing Objects are objects that can make you have the ability to learn two moves into one called "Mixturing Moves". Although, you can think of any two moves and combine them, for example, 'Rock Smash and Ice Beam combine' and your Mixturing Move is 'Rock Beam'.

Ashen and Lucas looks at Iris in amaze.

Ashen: Cool! Tell us more!

Iris: Alright alright. Anyway, Mixturing Moves also comes with two typings, like 'Rock Beam is a Fighting/Ice Move'. Although, you only can use one Mixturing Move. Its impossible to use two Mixturing Moves and the downside is that there is a 1% chance of having a Mixturing Object along with the Mega Stones.

Lucas: Hmm...Where did you get your Mixturing Object from?

Iris still looks at her ring.

Iris: I got it from my dad...when I was first born.

Ashen and Lucas looks at Iris.

Ashen: So...Is your father still alive?

Iris suddenly has tears running down while not saying anything.

Iris: Please get off from my back.

Ashen and Lucas looks confuse.

Iris: Now!

The two Pokemons got off from Iris's snake like body. Ashen walks close to Iris as she looks away from them and stare at a tree.

Ashen: Hey! Cheer up. Everything will be fine.

Iris: Shut up! You're too young to know this...to know...my... *cries on a tree but not loudly for them to here*

Ashen and Lucas walks toward Iris and hugs her. Iris stop crying and looks at the two Pokemons. She then smiles at them.

Iris: Thank you. You really warm my heart. *sniff*

Ashen and Lucas stops hugging Iris and the three of them looks at the harbor.

Lucas: Hey look! The Claw's Special! This is our chance to become pirates for free! *is excited*

Iris: *whips her tears with her tail* Let's go. What are we waiting for?

Iris run towards the harbor as the Clawitzer speaks and Ashen and Lucas gets on her back.

Clawitzer(male): Aargh Mateys! Welcome to the grand Claw's Special, where you can become a pirate for free!

Iris taps on a random Lunatone back.

Iris: Um. Excuse me. *explains what she's about to say as the Lunatone turns around* How much does becoming a pirate really cost?

Lunatone #1: I believe its 3,000 Poke'.

Iris: 3,000!? Oh we're entering that event! *dash through the crowds as one of them says "hey!" or "Watch where you going!" *

Lucas: Whoa! Iris slow down!

Ashen: Ahh!

Ashen and Lucas hanging onto Iris's back.

Clawitzer: Come up here and grab your ticket to see if you can find one of these three Red Cards behind the tickets.

Iris: *stops in front of the stand where the Clawitzer is at* Phew! We made it!

Ashen and Lucas looks dizzy after hanging onto Iris. The Clawitzer looks at Iris, Ashen, and Lucas.

Clawitzer: Ah. An eager one eh? Shiver me timbers! *Jumps up and down in excitement* In case you all don't know, the name is Captain Bluefish. Anyway, let the ticket grabbing begin, aargh!

Captain Bluefish(Clawitzer) reveals 500 tickets inside of a jar which is standing on the stool. Suddenly, a icicle breaks the jar.

Captain Bluefish: What in scalory sorscering is this!? *starts hiding*

Suddenly, a whole bunch of icicles firing at Iris and the crowd. Iris wraps Ashen and Lucas and dodge the icicles headed towards them.

Iris: Who did that?

Ashen and Lucas snaps out of their dizziness and notices something wrong.

Ashen: *sees a group of Pokemons* Hey! Look! *points toward them*

Iris: What is it? *looks at the group of Pokemons* What in the world?

The groups of Pokemons are a Sneasel, Gurdurr, Lileep, two Octillerys, and a Poliwhirl.

Iris: Hey! Why are you kids destroying the harbor?

{Music stops}

Sneasel(male): Because we can. We're pirates.

Gurdurr(female): And plus, who are you calling "kids"?

Iris glares at the Sneasel.

Iris: Sorry but I'll have to stop your parade.

Lucas and Ashen jumps off from Iris's back.

Iris slither towards the Sneasel and used Dragon Tail on him but missed as the Sneasel dodge it. Iris looks to her side and got hit by the Gurrdurr's I-beam Grinder((What Gurdurr always holding)). Lucas and Ashen were shocked from what is happening to Iris.

Ashen: Oh no, Iris!

Lucas: We got to help her mate.

Two Octillerys came in front of Ashen and Lucas and grab them.

Ashen and Lucas: Ahhh!

Iris: *tries to get up* Who are you Pokemons?

Sneasel: I'm glad that you ask. The name is Black. The Gurdurr that hit you with the I-Beam is named Minx~

Iris was about to attack Black(Sneasel) with Slam until a Lileep push Iris away from Black, holding her down.

Black: Like I was saying, the one that's putting you down is Crisis. *looks at the Poliwhirl stealing some supplies* That's Mr. Buff over there. His name is like that because he's our powerhouse, *whisper to Iris* his real name is Arnold.

Mr. Buff/Arnold (Poliwhirl): Hey! I heard that!

Black: *Chuckles* Anyway, those two over there that's tieing up the Sentret and Zigzagoon are Octo and Pus.

Iris: Is that's all to your group?

Black: *puts his sharp claws underneath Iris's chain* You mean crew?

Iris: Crew!?

Black: We're the Grant Crew! Aargh! ! ! And also this is not all of the crew...

Iris: Oh just wait until I get out from this plant thing.

Crisis (Lileep): Kind of rude don't you think?

Black: What's your name anyways?

Iris: The name is Iris and you're messing with the wrong Dragonair! *push Crisis off*

Black chuckles as he uses Ice Shard on Iris. Iris grab Crisis's body and throws him towards the Ice Shards.

Crisis: Ahh! *is hit, fell to the floor, and faints*

Mr. Buff sees Iris and puts the supplies down. He runs toward Iris and hits her with Brick Break. Iris has been hit and Minx hits her with Ice Punch from behind.

Iris: *gasp and faints*

Ashen and Lucas: Iris!

Black: Well that was easy. Anyways, lets go before the O.P. comes.

The Grant Crew nods and Octo (Octillery) and Pus (Octillery) throws Ashen and Lucas as they about to leave. Minx picks up Crisis on her left arm.

Ashen and Lucas: Ahhh!

Ashen and Lucas were about to slam hard against a tree until a mysterious Pokemon save them.

Ashen and Lucas: !?

?(Male): I got you two.

Ashen: Who are you?

The two Pokemons look at the mysterious Pokemon figure and it shapes like a Sceptile. The Sceptile has an bandanna headband that's color white on the top lines and the bottoms lines and green in the middle.

Octo: Hold up.

Black: ? *turns around* What? *sees the Sceptile* Who are you!?

The Grant Crew looks at the Sceptile which he puts Ashen and Lucas down.

Sceptile: I'm Mystery and I don't allow what you're doing in this Harbor.

Black: *smirk* This will be easy.

Black uses Ice shard on Mystery (Sceptile) but Mystery dodge it very quickly and hits Black with X-Scissor. Black screams as he fell towards the ground and faints.

Minx: Black! *drops Crisis*

Minx tries to hit Mystery with Ice Punch but misses and got hit by his Leaf Blade. Minx fell toward the floor and faints. Mystery looks at Mr. Buff as he runs away like a scary cat. Octo and Pus were about to hit Mystery with Ice Beam but Mystery hits them quickly. Octo and Pus faints.

Mystery: That was easy.

Mystery looks at Ashen and Lucas.

Mystery: Are you two okay?

The two of them nods in amazement.

Mystery: That's good. *looks at everyone that's in the Harbor* Everyone, you're okay now. The Pokemons have gone away.

Everyone stop panicking and felt relieve. A Poison Sting came out of nowhere and aims at Mystery.

Mystery: *dodge the Poison Sting and sees a Nidoking(that's wearing black gloves on his hand) which he makes the crowd panic a bit* Who are you?

Nidoking(Male): Who am I? I should be asking why are you hurting my crew mates? *crack his fist*

Mystery looks at the Nidoking.

Mystery: What's your name tough guy? *prepares himself*

Nidoking: The name is Tybalt and I don't like the way you treated my crew mates!

Tybalt(Nidoking) jumps up and punch Mystery which he block the punch. Tybalt then hits Mystery with his tail and Mystery crash towards a basket market.

Ashen and Lucas: *gasp*

Black, Minx, Crisis, Octo, and Pus wakes up and hides behind Tybalt along with Mr. Buff, who's also hiding.

Tybalt: Pff! What a joke.

Mystery gets up from the basket market, brush himself off and looks at Tybalt.

Mystery: Cocky much I should say.

Tybalt: Crew. Why would you be afraid of this joke? Let me show you my power punk.

Tybalt charges at Mystery.

Mystery jumps in the air and kicks Tybalt. Tybalt blocks and sends out his Poison Sting at Mystery. Mystery dodge it and try to use X-Scissor on Tybalt but Tybalt grab his hand and throws him toward Ashen and Lucas.

Ashen: Dodge!

Both of them moves out of the way as the Sceptile got thrown toward the ground. Mystery felted a little weak at the moment.

Tybalt: *walks toward Mystery* Oh we're just getting started. *picks up Mystery by the neck*

Ashen and Lucas notices that the Pokemon is in trouble. Ashen runs toward Tybalt and uses Sand-Attack on his eyes.

Tybalt: Ahhh! *let go of Mystery as he rub his eyes* You little!

Mystery got up and hit Tybalt with X-Scissor. Tybalt got hit and backs away quickly, still standing.

Mystery: *looks at Ashen* Thanks kid.

Ashen: No problem!

Tybalt: Hey! I'm not done with you yet! *in his battle stance*

Mystery gave a mean look at Tybalt.

Mystery: You may be my weakness type, but I'm not the type of Pokemon to mess with.

Tybalt: The same with me and now since you had hurt my crew, I'll teach you a lesson.

Tybalt's eyes start to glow purple and brownish as his gloves glow as well.

Mystery: [A Mixturing Object huh.] Hey you two kids.

Ashen and Lucas: *looks at Mystery* Yeah?

Mystery: You might want to stand back.

Ashen and Lucas nods and step away from Mystery. Mystery reveal a Mega Stone in his hand as his eyes glow light green along with his Bandanna glowing.

Mystery: Mega Evolve. *glows and turns into Mega Sceptile as his eyes now glowing light green and Blue*

Mystery and Tybalt runs toward each other and clashes with a punch which reveal a smoke. Mystery backs away. Mystery sees Tybalt jump out of the smoke and uses Poison Jab on him but Mystery dodge.

Mystery: *Is in the air* You know that you're not a good influence to this town right?

Tybalt: SHUT UP! *hits Mystery with Poison Sting*

Mystery: Ahh! *fell towards the ground*

Tybalt walks toward Mystery and chokes him.

Tybalt: Hahaha.

Mystery is struggling to get out. The towns Pokemons are now panicking again. Captain Bluefish looks at Tybalt from his hiding spot.

Captain Bluefish: Hmm. Non-sense! *gets out from hiding and uses Water Pulse on Tybalt*

Tybalt: Hmm? *got hit and drops Mystery* Ahhh! *crash towards a market, gets up and became confuse*

Mystery tries to get his air back. Mystery then looks at Captain Bluefish.

Mystery: Thanks...

Captain Bluefish: No problem mate. I hate when pirates a ruin me special. *says "Aargh!" angrily*

Mystery sees that Tybalt is confuse. Prepares himself.

Mystery: *runs toward Tybalt* Earth Pulse! *jumps in the air, his right hand suddenly glows blue and slams Tybalt down towards the ground which it cause an shake around the Harbor*

Tybalt: Ahhhh!

Smoke rises from the attack. Everyone looks at the smoke. The smoke vanishes and it shows Mystery standing while Tybalt fainted. Everyone cheer in joy. Even Ashen and Lucas.

Arcanine #1(female): *looks at Mystery* Thank you for saving us Mr.

The crowds started thanking Mystery as well, including Captain Bluefish. Black, Mr. Buff, Crisis, Minx, Octo, and Pus wear all shocked.

Black and his crew: WHAT!? *looks at Tybalt* OUR BOSS! ! !

Black and his crew picks up Tybalt and escape on a ship that wasn't own by them. A random Arcanine came by, furious.

Arcanine #2(male): Hey! That's my ship you basterd! Dammit! *stomps on the ground*

Mystery look at Ashen and Lucas helping Iris. Mystery walks toward them. Iris eyes starts to open and she saw Mystery in blurry like.

Iris: [Huh...Is that a Sceptile?]

Mystery puts out an random Oran Berry and puts it on the ground in front of Iris.

Mystery: This will make you feel better. Trust me.

Ashen: Thanks uhh..

Mystery: The name is Mystery. You are?

Ashen: My name is Ashen and this is my brother Lucas.

Lucas: Hi mate. Nice to meet you. *shakes Mystery hand with his tail*

Mystery: And the Dragonair?

Lucas: Her name is Iris. She's our best friend!

Mystery: *looks at Iris* [Weird. Normally, carnivores pray on Pokemons like these. This one seems...different I guess.]

Mystery walks away from Iris and them. Ashen and Lucas begins to look curious.

Ashen: Where are you going Mystery sir?

Mystery looks at them at the corner of his right eye as his eyes stop glowing along with his Bandanna, returns to his regular Sceptile form, and puts away his Mega Stone.

Mystery: I'm going nowhere my friend.

Lucas: Why not join us?

Mystery: *gave out a smirk as he closes his eyes for a bit* We'll meet again kid. I'll guarantee that. *winks and jumps on the trees to get away*

Iris: *starts to wake up fully* Did I just saw...an Mega Evolution?

Ashen and Lucas: ? *looks at Iris in confusion*

Iris: *sees an Oran Berry and eats it* Next time we meet that Sceptile, make sure to say thank you. Okay?

Ashen and Lucas looks at Iris for a sec and nods even though they did say "Thank you". Captain Bluefish gave out a smirk and helps everyone else cleans up the Harbor. Iris suddenly hears a voice.

?(male): Hey Iris!

Iris: *turns around and sees a Slowking* Ego! The person I wanted to see! *seems excited*

Ego (Slowking): *sound kind of young then his future self* I was starting to get worry about you. *walks toward Iris and her friends*

Ashen and Lucas: Ego?

Iris: He's an friend of mines. He was one of those Pokemons that take care of me in the Crater Grassland when I was a Dratini.

Ashen: Really?

Iris: Yeah. They call him "The Unpulsal" because he can cure Pokemons by communicating them to not think about the negatives or try to be negative. He help me one time when I was having a bad cold, he communicate with me and I feel a lot better afterwards.

Lucas: Wow! *looks at Ego as he approaches them* You're amazing!

Ego: Uhh. Thanks. *looks at Iris* Anyway, I was starting to think that you don't want to go on a journey. *laughs*

Iris: Oh hush up Ego. *smiles* Anyway, are you ready cause I'm about to get this ship from Bluefish over there.

Ego: Yeah but you don't have to get a ship.

Iris, Ashen, and Lucas: WHAT!? WHY!?

Ego: Because *looks around* I got one for myself. *winks with a sneaky look*

Iris starts to laugh and hit Ego in the head playfully.

Iris: My my. Your silliness hasn't change a bit.

Ashen and Lucas looks at Ego.

Lucas: So...Can we ride it mate?

Ego: Can you guys ride my ship? Maybe.

Iris: Maybe!? Ego, don't play around like that please.

Ego: Okay but I must warn you, I'm bringing Carly with me.

Iris: Carly!? Why? She's a no brainer.

Ashen and Lucas: Who's Carly?

Iris: You two will get to know her pretty soon. Anyways, why her?

Ego: Hey hey Iris. I know that she's a pea brain but *looks around a little and whisper to Iris* She does contains "The Power of Curse".

Iris: *whisper back* Oh. I forgot.

Ego: Ahhem. Anyway, we should be preparing ourselves right? *looks at Ashen and Lucas* Your names young ones?

Ashen: My name is Ashen and this is my brother Lucas. We want to become pirates.

Ego: Ahh. Outlawing eh?

Iris: Ego. They don't know what outlaw is. *shows an frown face*

Ashen and Lucas: Outlaw? *is so confuse*

Iris: Its basically not following the rules and regulation.

Ashen and Lucas look at each other and then looks back at Iris.

Iris: And yes we should Ego.

Iris and her friends starts to follow Ego into a house and the flashback fades away. Then, it came back to the present day.

Jimmy: Interesting story Iris and their was an Mega Sceptile!?

Iris: I don't know. I mean, his form changes to his regular form which gives me a clue to think that he Mega Evolve.

Jimmy: Well Iris. Whoever this Mystery guy is, I bet he's a good person.

Iris: Don't say that because we'll never know if he is or isn't.

Suddenly, Lucas yells out something.

Lucas: I see another land mate!

Iris: *gets off from her couch and goes to where Lucas is at* Hey. I do see another land.

Ashen and Mark walks toward Iris.

Mark: Me and Ashen are done sweeping the floors. *looks happy*

Ashen: How could you be happy about that!? Its work!

Mark: But I like to work. *chuckles*

Iris: Uhh. Anyways, thanks. *looks at the land that looks like a town* Lucas! Land this ship next to that land.

Lucas: Why?

Iris: Because I'm tired to set sail. Can I at least get a hotel or something and rest? *shows that 'Really?' face*

Lucas: Okay. Whatever you say mate.

Natalie comes out of the ship room yawning.

Natalie: Good afternoon everyone. *looks around* So what's going on?

Mark: We've found a land and we're about to sail there.

Natalie: Oh. Okay.

The ship headed towards Maple Town.

At Maple Town, Lady Y and her groups of evil Pokemon appear in the harbor port of the town.

Lady Y: *communicates to her Mixturing Object* Is this where the three Mixturing Object people appear at Miss?

Miss: *talks from Lady Y's Mixturing Object* Yes. They're closer right now.

Lady Y: Okay. Lady Y out. *stops communicating with her Mixturing Object and looks at the group* Are you ready?

The whole group: YEAH! ! !

End of Episode 4.


	5. 5

_**Mixturing Moves**_

**Episode 5: Iris Vs Lady Y, Maple Town Showdown.**

* * *

{Location: The Pirate Sea to Maple Town. Date: The same.}

Iris and her crew starts to part their ship next to the Maple Town harbor. Lady Y and her crew sees the ship.

Lady Y: *talks to her wrist band* I see the ship. Are you sure that it's them?

Miss: *talks from the wrist band* Yes. Look closely and there you go.

Lady Y: Alright. Y out. *the wrist band makes an swoosh sound as she looks at the ship* Let's go.

As Lady Y walks toward the harbor, the others follows her. Although, Sebastian stops her.

Sebastian: Should we wait before we attack?

Lady Y: *Gave out an sigh* Sure.

All of them stop and waits on the ship to arrive.

{Location: Maple Town. Date: Still the same.}

Iris and her crew park their ship next to the harbor. Iris walks out of the ship first.

Iris: Hey Ashen. What town is this?

Ashen: Hmm. Let me check. *pulls out an bag and reveals an map like* To this map, I believe this is Maple Town.

Iris: *looks around* This place sure does looks nice.

Maple Town has Autumn trees surrounding the buildings, Pokemons like Ursaring, Archeops, and Arcanine are roaming in the area, shops on the right corner of the town and in the middle of the town looks like an announcement stand. As Jimmy about to get off the ship, notice something is up.

Jimmy: Something is not right.

Mark: How can you tell? *looks at Jimmy*

Jimmy: Well, your evolution line can tell by their Aura right? I'm just guessing that something is up...

Mark: Hmm...

After Jimmy, Mark, Lucas, and Natalie gotten off from the ship, walks into Maple Town for a home to relax at. Ashen looks on his map as he walk.

Ashen: Their should be an sellsman around here that sells houses.

Iris: For free?

Ashen: Well...not exactly...

As they keep walking, in the foreground, Sebastian, Lady Y, Reckless, and Nexus eyes shows in the dark part of one the Autumn tree as it shows their faces for a split second then comes back to Iris and them.

Ashen: *stops walking* Here we are. The sellsman.

As Iris stops, she walks toward the Bibarel as the others follow her.

Iris: You're the sellsman that sells houses right?

Bibarel #1(male): *sound nerdy* Yes! You're correct. In case that you're wondering, we have 2 houses that's available at this moment.

Iris: [This nerd here.] How much does they cost?

Bibarel #1: About 5,000 Poke' not unless you want to just rent it.

Iris: *seems a little mad but doesn't want to show it* How much does the rent cost?

Bibarel #1: Its only 4,000 Poke'.

Iris is left speechless at the moment. She look at Ashen and Lucas.

Iris: Got any change? I got 500 Poke'...need more...

Ashen and Lucas search inside their pockets quickly as possible. After that, they pull their pockets out, showing that the two are broke.

Iris: *made an "WTF" face*

Ashen: I'm sorry Iris that we're poor. *makes an whining face*

Iris: Oh man. *looks at the Bibarel and try to flirt with him* Hey, umm...can I ask you a favor?

Bibarel #1: Don't you dare go for the flirting method.

Iris: [Dammit! He knows.] *stops*

Bibarel #1: You're either going to buy the house, rent it or just don't come here. Your choice.

Mark: [Talk about harsh from a Bibarel...]

Iris: *sigh* I'll think about it. *turns toward her group* Can this day get any worse?

Suddenly, a Psybeam came out of nowhere, hit Mark and sends him flying toward a tree. The group looks at Mark as he crash into the tree.

Natalie: Mark! *run towards Mark*

Lucas: Shiver me timbers! What the barnacle just happen!?

Voice(female): Your fate. That's what happens.

Iris, Jimmy, Lucas, and Ashen: *turns around, expect for Iris since she's already looking forward, and see Lady Y and her group*

Iris: Hey! Why did you do that!? He's just a kid!

Lady Y: *gave an evil laugh* Does it look like I care? I just want the Mixturing Object that you, the Heracross, and the Riolu is holding.

Jimmy: Why do you want our Mixturing Object? You got your own you know.

Nexus: *voice sound wise* We're only here because of our master order. So give us the Mixturing Object in a nice way.

Iris: Hell no! And in fact, who the hell are you Pokemons anyway!? *looks serious*

Lady Y: Well sorry to be rude. The name is Lady Y and we're our master henchmens.

Ashen: What master?

Reckless: *sound like a tough guy* ALRIGHT! ENOUGH OF THIS BULLSHIT! *seems eager to fight*

Sebastian: Either hand us the Mixturing Object the easy way or the hard way.

Bibarel #1: Wh-what in the world is going on? *seem scared*

Natalie: [Good thing that I bring this Oran Berry] *gives the Oran Berry to Mark*

Mark: *sound a little weak but grabs the berry and eats it, after that, he feels better* Ouch...That hurtled a lot...

Natalie: No time to talk. Look! *points at Iris and the others*

Mark: Oh no. *gets up and run towards them as Natalie follows him*

Lady Y: So what's it going to be?

Iris: ...

Lucas: Iris?

Iris: ...No...

{Music stops}

Lady Y: Excuse me?

Iris: You heard me. I didn't studder.

Lady Y: *gave an smirk* Did you honestly think you can handle us?

Mark: *makes it to where Iris is at* That was a mean move you jerks. *looks serious at Lady Y and her group*

Lady Y: Hmm...

Sebastian: I'll take the Dragonite, you take the Heracross, Reckless will take the Furret and Linoone, and Nexus will take the Zorua and Riolu as the rest takes Maple Town.

Lady Y: No. I'll take the Dragonite. She thinks that she can run things. I'll put her in her place. *smiles in delight*

Nexus: We better make this quick before~

Some random female Arcanine came out of nowhere saying, "A fight! A fight!". Then some group of towns Pokemon came by watching.

Nexus: Too late...

Lady Y: It doesn't matter. This world barely knows good or bad so who give a dam. I just want my objective done.

Reckless: I just want to rip something in half! *pound his fist toward his hand as he screams*

Jimmy: *looks at Iris* Iris...

Iris: Yeah?

Jimmy: Actually, never mind. Lets just do this.

Lady Y: Muhahaha! Get them boys! *speeds toward Iris and smacks her toward the left*

Iris: *blocks but was force toward the left anyway*

After that, the 9 Malamars group, Nexus, Sebastian, and Reckless begins to attack. One of the Malamars tries to hit Mark with Foul Play ((Yeah, first time seeing a idiot Malamar?)) but Mark uses protect to prevent those moves. Reckless gotten himself burn due to the flame orb.

Jimmy: Why would you hold a flame orb anyway!?

Reckless: Because I got Guts and Facade sucker! *hits Jimmy with Facade*

Jimmy: *coughs out blood during the hit and crash toward a house*

Reckless: Hehehe. *makes an evil smile, afterwards got hurt because of burn*

Mark: *is still using protect* Someone! A little help here!

Natalie: *illusion herself as one of the Malamars and sound like a guy* Hey! I got orders from Lady Y and she says to stop fighting the little ones and start finding a Zorua that is Illuding one of you.

Malamar #1(male): Really!? *looks at the other Malamars* I can't trust you.

Malamar #3(female): But I thought we were meant for each other.

Malamar #5(male): Everyone just calm down! We'll find out who is who.

Malamar #2(male): Shut your mouth faker! *hits Malamar #5 with Superpower*

Malamar #6(female): Whoa! Chill out guys! We can solve this without fighting.

Malamar #1: Maybe we're all fakers! I CAN'T LIVE IN THIS WORLD NO MORE!

Then suddenly, the Malamars starts to fight each other as Natalie unillude herself.

Natalie: Wow. I have seen a groups of idiots before but not from a Malamar. *chuckles and runs toward Mark* You're safe now.

Mark: Thanks. *stops using Protect*

Sebastian: Umm. Ahem! *appears behind Natalie and Mark*

Mark and Natalie: Uhhh...*turns around slightly*

Sebastian starts to wrap his tail around the two.

Sebastian: You can't fool me Zorua.

Natalie and Mark: *struggles to get out of Sebastian's grasp*

Lady Y runs toward Iris and hits her with Psycho Cut. Iris blocks the attack as she was hit then she runs toward Lady Y and punch her in the face, causing Lady Y to crash toward a stand. The stand breaks causing the crowd around Lady Y to panic a bit.

Lady Y: *gets up* That was nothing. *runs fast toward Iris and hits her with Night Slash*

Iris: *blocks again and tries to hit Lady Y but she disappears* Hmm? Where did you go?

Lady Y came up behind Iris and slams her toward the ground with Superpower. Iris spits out blood as she was slam.

Lady Y: Who's the oddball now?

Reckless walks toward Jimmy with an evil grin while cracking his fist.

Reckless: I'll turn you into bug stew after this is over.

Jimmy: *begins to get up weakly* Dang. You hit hard... *in his battle stance* But my spirit fights on.

Reckless: Good. *grabs Jimmy by the neck and begins to choke him* You die with your spirit.

Jimmy: *struggles to breath and tries to escape*

Ashen and Lucas: *prepare their Fury Swipe while looking at Nexus* We'll take you out like nothing!

Nexus reveals his sharp red claws at Ashen and Lucas which made them a little scared.

Ashen: W-we are not s-scared of y-you...r-right brother? *sees Lucas not beside him* Lucas?

Lucas: *hides underneath the stand even though its broken* You can take him out mate!

Ashen: *have a little sweat drop* Hehehe. *looks at Nexus uncomfortably*

Nexus: *sigh* This is going to be easy. *runs toward Ashen*

Ashen: *seems scared but stays prepared*

Nexus suddenly jumps in the air and disappears. Ashen looks around in confusion. He then felt a tap on his shoulder from behind.

Nexus: You should run now.

Ashen: *turns around and uses Fury Swipe like crazy while eyes is close* Ahhhh! Hmm? *opens them and he was hitting an pole* What?

Nexus: Pathetic! *came out of no where and uses Brick Break on Ashen from behind*

Ashen: Ahh! *got hit and crashes into the stand as Lucas moves out of the stand quickly* Ouch...

Iris: *looks around and sees her friends are in bad shaped and tries to get up*

Lady Y: *eyes glow black and dark pink color as her wristband begins to glow as well* Ready to give up Dragonite?

Reckless walks toward Lady Y and slams Jimmy towards the ground. Nexus came by grabbing Ashen and Lucas in his hand and throws them to the ground. Sebastian is still wrapping Natalie and Mark.

Reckless: Well, our mission is complete. Hehehe.

Iris: Nope! *ring starts to glow*

Lady Y: Hmm? Guess that she doesn't know when to quit. Oh well. *was about to use Psycho Cut until her left tentacle hand was being grab by Iris's right hand* What!?

Iris: *looks at Lady Y with her glowing blue and light blue eyes* Sorry but that's not going to happen. *throws Lady Y toward 3 trees then prepares her Mixturing Move*

Nexus: I got her. *uses Poison Jab on Iris*

Iris: *dodge the Poison Jab, grab Nexus by the right arm and slams him toward the ground*

Nexus: Agh! *faints*

Reckless: I'm going to tear you to shreds girl! *runs toward Iris*

Iris: A bit aggressive much? *punch Reckless in the face and it sent him flying toward another house to crash at* Heh! *turns to Sebastian and walks towards him*

Sebastian feels unsure about Iris walking towards him. Lady Y then comes out of nowhere and push Iris away from Sebastian.

Iris: *was push but still standing* Do you really want to see my true power?

Lady Y: I was about to ask the same thing. *laughs*

The two starts to run toward each other.

Iris: Frice Punch!

Lady Y: Super Slash!

The two clashes their Mixturing Move with each other and black smoke rises. Natalie bites Sebastian as he screams to let her and Mark go.

Sebastian: Why you little brat! I'll~

Mark: *aims the Bow&Arrow at Sebastian* Stay back!

Natalie: *sees the smoke as she's behind Mark*

Sebastian: *gave a smirk* Okay. You got me kid. *roll his eyes as he surrender himself*

Natalie: *sees something in the smoke being cleared and gasp* Iris!

Mark: *slightly turns so that he can still focus on Sebastian* What happen?

Iris: Ahh! *fell towards the ground*

Jimmy: *tries to get up* I-Iris...

Lady Y: Ahahahaha! Pathetic power you got there Iris. Very pathetic. *walks toward Iris* And now, your final warning to the Riolu, you and the Heracross, give me your Mixturing Object.

Suddenly, a Luxray came out of nowhere saying "Cursed Claws" and hits Lady Y with some massive damage. Lady Y crashes toward a tree although, found something else that she was looking for.

Lady Y: What...the...

Luxray(female): Leave this place and don't come back! *looks at Sebastian, Lady Y, and Nexus, which he's still fainted*

Lady Y: How dare you attack me like that!? Troops! Attac~WHAT!? *sees the Malamars fainted from fighting each other* You have got to be kidding me.

Luxray: I'm not joking. Leave now or die under the hands of a demon, bitch.

Lady Y: *gasp* Why I never! *look sees something on her hand and it was the Cursed Hair* Hehehe. You're lucky this time. Everyone, lets get out of here. *as her eyes and wristband stops glowing, she held up an orb and her and the other gang members starts to teleport away*

Iris: *eyes and her ring stops glowing, looks at the Luxray* Who are you?

Luxray: My name is Faux. I'm a demon who help this young Shinx body that I'm possessing as a Luxray. *felt something* Got to hide for a sec. *runs toward a bunch of trees*

Iris: Hey! Wai~ *sees something glowing from the trees* Huh?

Suddenly, a Shinx comes out of there.

Shinx: I'm sorry if you have to see that...My name is Carry.

Iris: Iris...Nice to meet you and tell Faux thanks.

Carry: She says "No problem but why is a Dragonite fucking up so badly?". *giggles*

Iris: What!?

A Delibird suddenly appears as he looks at the town.

Delibird(male): Ahhh! Maple Town is ruin! Houses are crashing down and so as trees! Oh my beautiful town. *cries*

Mark: *walks toward the Delibird* Don't worry. Me and my friends will help you fix this town. *looks at Iris* Right?

Iris: What!? No way! I'm not helping any~

Delibird: Please! I'm the Mayor of this town so please help us. *looks at Iris*

Iris: I'm sorry but n~

Delibird: I'll give you 20,000 Poke' if you help us rebuild this town.

Iris: 20,000!? I'm in Mayor...

Delibird: Ducktion. That's my name.

Iris: *chuckles but doesn't want to show it* Okay Mayor Ducktion. I'll help you but first let me get my add my friends okay.

After some healing and constructing later, Iris is now inside a house, relaxing on the bed.

Ashen: *walks toward Iris* Well, that was some crazy day today.

Iris: Yeah and also don't disturb me. I'm trying to relax here after some pain in the ass day.

Jimmy: Me too Iris. *relaxes as the two female Mienshaos massage his back* Ahhh...

Lucas: Where did you get the Mienshaos from?

Jimmy: I pay some of the Poke' on a massage. They gave me a choice to either be massage by a Arcanine or these lovely ladies. Ahhh. This massage tho. *relaxes*

Lucas: *seems jealous*

Carry: *walks toward Iris* Sorry if I disturb your relaxation but I just wanted to say that I found this Egg awhile back and I needed an adult to help me take care of it...would you do that for me please?

Iris: *gave out a sigh* Not another babysitting job.

Mark: A egg!? Wow, I've never seen a Pokemon Egg before.

Carry: And now you have. *smiles*

Natalie: *sleeps on the carpet*

Ashen: Anyway, at least that we can relax now.

The setting switches into Iris view for a moment then went to another setting.

{Location: Unknown. Date: Still the same.}

Unknown Aegislash: What!? You didn't get the Objects!?

Lady Y: My lord, they were to powerful to beat.

Unknown Aegislash: *rages as he yells* Do you have anything for me then!?

Lady Y: I got your Cursed Hair though! *reveals it* See.

Unknown Aegislash: Hmm. I see your temptation. Mistress! Bring me my hair!

Miss suddenly appears in front of Lady Y and grabs the Cursed Hair. She then, floats toward the Unknown Aegislash.

Miss: Here's the hair my lord. *place the Cursed Hair behind the Aegislash*

Unknown Aegislash: *now has a hair which makes him different from the other Aegislash* Now, I have a feeling that you guys will fail badly so...just search for my body parts for now on.

Lady Y: Will do my lord. *walks away*

Unknown Aegislash: Oh DeadSnow and Corruption.

A Glaceon and a Magmortar appears in front of the Aegislash.

DeadSnow(Glaceon): Your request master?

Unknown Aegislash: I want you and Corruption to go with Lady Y. Understood?

DeadSnow: Yes master.

Suddenly, the screen went black.

End of Episode 5.

[Important Message: Whenever you want to know any updates, click the "SonicRamon5682" that's in right next to the Dragonite. Sorry that I didn't upload much is because I was too busy. Anyway, if you see ANY errors, please comment in the reviews and tell me nicely or Private Message me so that I can improve it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.]


End file.
